


Henry knows the truth

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family, Swen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Henry tells his moms that he knows they are secretly dating
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Henry knows the truth

Henry was really getting tired of his moms sneaking around and pretending they weren’t together. 

Everyone knew they were a couple.

At first it was cute, but six months down the line it’s annoying.

Especially when their fourteen year old son has walked in on them in compromising positions twice, one on the kitchen counter at 2am, and once on the couch only a week later at 4am.

Henry just remembers covering his eyes and quietly backing out, he assumed they were too busy to notice him walking in on them.

So today, he made the decision to tell them he knew and that it was okay, Emma and Regina even before they got together would go for lunch every Tuesday, which when they got together they thought no-one would notice this, made Henry shake his head in disbelief.

Henry walked into Granny’s seeing his Moms in the far booth, Emma had her back to him but he could see the smile covering his brunette’s face, she was laughing at Emma’s corny jokes, and every time Emma looked away, Regina would steal a fry which would receive a “Hey, Madam Mayor!” From Emma which only made Regina laugh even more.

“Talk about love eyes.” Henry muttered to himself

He walked up to the booth and slid in beside Emma “Hey Moms.”

Regina and Emma quickly took their hands away from each other

“Oh my god!” Henry complained 

“What’s wrong honey?” Regina asked

“I know you’re with Emma.” Henry frowned looking from the quickly shocked face on Regina’s face to Emma who let out an “OUCH. Regina!” after hearing his brunette mother’s foot land hard on Emma’s shin.

“How did you know?” Emma asked.

Both Regina and Henry snorted making Emma look very puzzled.

“Well, Darling you know when you sneak out every morning at 5 am, you always manage to step on the only squeaky floor board in the house, right outside his room, and your metal coffin, isn’t exactly quiet, the whole of storybrooke can hear that god awful contraption-”

“-And I heard you yelling yes my Queen, and then I am NOT even going to repeat the screams mom made after that, the sight was enough.” Henry screwed up his face and both his mom's jaws dropped.


End file.
